1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for analyzing alarms of an injection molding machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an apparatus for analyzing an operating state of an injection molding machine, there is proposed an operating time analyzer for individually summing up and displaying time periods of manual operation, an automatic operation and an alarm occurrence in Japanese Patent Publication No. 4-341817. However, this apparatus merely sums up and displays the alarm occurrence time and cannot clearly provide a relationship between the alarm and the production time etc.
As a molding trouble display method for displaying trouble history of an injection molding machine, there is proposed a method in which alarm items are classified and edited and displayed on a monitor in Japanese Patent Publication No. 7-241896. However, this method merely displays the alarm items by rearranging them according to the number of alarms and cannot necessarily perform the statistical processing intended by an operator.